


The recurring Stranger

by garbagepods (Coffeecupauthor)



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, graphic depictions of death, i actually cried, im sorry, leonard feels bad for killing, mental breakdowns long overdue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeecupauthor/pseuds/garbagepods
Summary: Leonard has recurring nightmares and an empty bedside. This is the story of how a 26 year old man from Georgia lures a 16 year old Pavel Chekov to his death.





	1. The young and the guilty

It was an indescribable sound of crunching metal and screeching tires against an old dirt road. Any witness would tell you the scent of gasoline and burnt rubber traveled for miles, but there was only one witness. This witness would tell you that time slowed down as he watched the old bug slide off the muddy road with a piercing squeal.

A loud crash, the man swore sounded like it was in his front yard, followed shortly after. The car was out of sight by then, behind some trees just a bit further up the path.

An overwhelming feeling of dread took him over as he toyed with the morbid curiosity of going over there to see the damage.

He must’ve taken more time to collect himself then he’d realized when he heard a voice just off to his side.  
“Excuse me?” The strange accent rattled the man’s ears as he looked over his shoulder to see a dim figure emerging from the trees. As the figure neared the man could make out his clothes. The stranger wore a peach blazer, now mangled by the nights events.

“I saw what happened, you alright?” In the blink of an eye the stranger was right beside the man. 

“Nyet, unfortunately..” His condition was more apparent to the man now as he was illuminated by the porch light. 

“What’s your name, kid?” The man instinctively wrapped an arm under the stranger’s shoulders to keep him standing upright.

The stranger had been limping, his body covered in a light coating of his own blood. The smell of metal was pungent, and now drenching his sleeve.

“Pavel” The stranger coughed, his body wobbling under the strain. 

“Well, Pavel, lets get you out of the cold. ” Leonard couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off. You don’t typically walk out of something like this with a few scrapes, especially not out of a ditch and up a hill. “The names Leonard, by the way.”

A wet choking noise filled his head. Slowly, damningly so, Leonard turned his head to face the stranger. 

 

"Pav--" Leonard's brain almost couldn't comprehend what he'd just seen.

Suddenly he wasn’t so strange as the gruesome memories came flooding back. 

Pavel was only standing from Leonard’s near frozen grip on his arms. His skin had paled drastically in the last minute. 

Blood poured from his noise and dried up around his mouth. There was a sudden blunt cold object pushing its way into his side. 

Leonard took a deep breath. 

“It wasn't my fault!" 

His eyes trailed to the source of his own minor discomfort. 

Pavel’s chest was gored on a piece of pipe which bent just at the skin. 

“This is all your fault, Lyonya.” 

The toxic stench of whiskey was almost as overpowering as it was sudden.

All he could see was Pavel face down in the drivers side, where he'd been moved to.  
His brain acted as a projector playing this cruel series of events in front of him. Every move made by him, was made in front of him, like some out of body experience. 

Leonard didn't believe in those, but he knew what he did. The air grew thick around him as he watched himself dismember the boy.

He watched himself sob as he carefully took off his license plate.  
~

Leonard woke up to a harsh reality; the one where he had no control over this boys death.


	2. Blame it on me, Lyonya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard copes with his nightmares and the graphic reality of what he'd done.
> 
> Authors notes:  
> Don't shoot the author

"Christ" Leonard exhaled. He knew Christ had nothing to do with this. It was all him, the drinks, the running away. Leonard never regretted his life until that day, because he knew if given the chance he probably wouldn't change. He had thoughts of contacting the kids parents, letting them know their missing boy was dead, but the posters around his home town were the only way he got to see his face. 

The man reached for the laptop on the bedside table before opening the screen. The bright light illuminated the corner of this void-like room. On the screen was a news article "Car accident on dairy road leads to death of John Doe teen." His eyes flicker from word to word as he remembers that night. The clean up, that's what Leonard called it, still haunted him.  
The guilt, even though he'd set out for something similar, was turning him into a lunatic. Though the general population, if they knew, would argue he already was. 

~

"Lyonya." The boy giggled in the passengers seat, three sheets to the wind, as the object of his affections had them going 95 on a back road. He was unaware of the mans intentions. "Lyonya." His grin was obnoxious by this point as he slurred his name.

"What's that, sunshine?" Leonard hummed as he glanced to his right. The boy was beautiful, as far are Leonard was concerned. The way his curled bounced when he laughed, or when he tottered to and from in his seat. Pavel wasn't exactly stead on his own right now. 

"Where are we going away to?" A goofy smile plastered on the boy's features. His words were hardly recognizable between his harsh accent and the liquor. "I don't want to see them anymore if they must keep me from you."

The older man smirked to himself. "You'll never see them again, sugar."

Pavel relaxed in his seat. "I think I love you, Lyonya." The boy let his back fall against the leather seat as he yawned sleepily.  
Leonard fumbled through his plans in his head to the sounds of soft snoring. God, he was a treasure, Leonard often thought; now more than anything.

After planning for weeks, he'd finally got the 17 year old right where he'd wanted him, where other boys had been.  
It was only last night when Pavel's parents found their texts back and forth under the name "Scott Kelley".  
Scott and Kelley were the last boys that didn't make it out of his grip, but they didn't have families. Pavel was his special little risk coming from a upper-middle class family of four.  
When they'd found the texts they of course took the next logical step, forbidding the boy to see him. This caused a distressed love stricken Pavel to come running right to him. Leonard loved when they did that, running at him with all the trust in the world, like he really loved them.  
Maybe he did, with Pavel he at least entertained the idea.

Leonard thought about loving the boy, feeling something real, but it was long overshadowed by the need to carve him like a fucking turkey.  
It's not that Leonard knew what love was, because he didn't. He didn't know if you could want to hurt someone and love them, or if it was even okay. The idea of 'okay' was lost on him by this point. Twelve missing boys and 10 years into his life, nothing would ever be okay.

Pushing those confusing thoughts in his mind, with an aim to keep it all simple, he just hoped he could keep this boy alive long enough to show him his own organs. This was always the goal.  
The man reached out to the boy and let his fingers fall gently across his cheek. Leonard was lost in his repugnant reverie.


	3. All of these bodies aren't yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard searches for Pavel, finds bones instead.

The sun ran around the earth a few times since Leonard's nightmare, but he never stopped thinking about it. His thoughts kept him in his home, isolated, without a care to find himself someone else. No, he was stuck on this one; a one Pavel Chekov. 

He had to go and die too soon, as if Leonard didn't spend countless hours planning his demise. It was nearly selfish, anymore and he would've had to go and kill himself in his seat. Which he did, in a way, he had distracted Leonard. Yes, this was the boys fault. 

Though these thoughts didn't help much to ease Leonard's pain. He felt out of control. How couldn't he predict this? 

 

This particular night Leonard sat on his hardwood floor just above the bodies he'd collected. 

"Pavel, are you here darlin'." His eyes were fixated on the floor. He found himself prying a loose board up with his hands. "Pasha, sunshine, light of my life....say something doll." In his brain he wanted to see a small pale hand reach out towards him. 

He wanted to hear "Lyonya, da I'm here." and he did, but he'd be the only one. 

He reached out to the boy but only felt bones. His resolve shattered like glass, he clutched the barely kept hand to his chest.

"Why didn't you make it home?" Those wretched sobs came back with a vengeance.

He's thought about trying to play his game again, but he's never sure of himself. What if there's another crash, another gross series of events that ruins the whole game. What if god knocks the board over on him again? 

Leonard couldn't cope if this would happen again.

~

Leonard swallowed hard; every unplanned move felt so vile. 

He felt vulnerable to the world with out calculating his every movement. This was a mess, an excruciatingly large mess, and he had to scrub it clean.   
Leonard took his time cleaning up this delicate crime scene. His balance had been uneven as he shifted his weight through stumbled steps. There was no choice but to strip everything of its identity, even his beloved Pavel.


End file.
